


[Podfic] Howl

by themusecalliope



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of blind_author's Republic of Heaven series story.</p><p>
  <i>Many people have had an opinion on Amarisa's form throughout John's life – his sister, his father, his counsellor, his sergeant, Ragnvald, Mycroft, and eventually, Sherlock.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Howl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Howl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465678) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Howl (RoH Series)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/465678)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)/His Dark Materials  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Author:** blind_author  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG?  
**Summary:** Many people have had an opinion on Amarisa's form throughout John's life – his sister, his father, his counsellor, his sergeant, Ragnvald, Mycroft, and eventually, Sherlock.  
**Length:** 25:00  
**Cover Art:** By me with help from koshvader.  
**Music:** Bring on the Wonder by Susan Enan  
**Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201103183.zip) | [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/Howl.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/Howlpodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to blind_author for permission, and koshvader for help with the cover art..

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
